


True Love

by anglophilia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale, Pure Crack, a lot mentions of butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglophilia/pseuds/anglophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr anon prompt: For the heart thing, can you do nice butt please ???</p>
<p>Stiles is at a party and falls in love with Derek's butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

Okay, here's the deal: Stiles has been to a party, that turned out to be the best party of his life.  
Why?  
Because he's been the witness to something wonderful and magnificent, something that he knew immediately would change his life forever. And to think that he only went to the party because his friends dragged him there, since his plans for a perfect Saturday night involved video games and junk food. In his room. Alone. As charming as overdressed freshmen girls, drunk economics students discussing with equally drunk social studies students, loud music and cheap beer are, he had learned to live without them. That's the price you pay when you go to every party in your first year. 

So he had just finished his third beer (learning to accept the taste beer was also something he learned in college - and they say you don't learn anything in school anymore) and squeezed himself between his best friend Scott and his girlfriend Kira (forcefully separating them is the only way to get them to stop from trying eat each others faces) on the big redbrown couch when he saw it.  
The thing that changed his life forever. It was like in one of those cheesy movies, when the characters see their true love for the first time - the room was dimly lit, there was smoke from cigarettes and joints, people dancing, but then, he saw it: the perfect butt.  
Clad in tight, black jeans that perfectly hugged it's curves and left nothing for the imagination. The stranger danced and the bouncing of his perfect behind hypnotized Stiles. He was speechless. And hard. The first was new to him, the second not so much. He knew he should get up and talk to this perfect human being (if he even was human at all), so they could date and marry and get children with perfect little butts, but he was to blinded by the sheer beauty of it. 

He grabbed Scott, who was talking to a guy named Isaac from one of his classes, shaking him a bit to get his best friend's attention: "Dude, I just saw an angel, no god, definitely god, because you're the angel in my life and that guy is too hot to just be an angel."  
Scott, looked at him dumbfounded, before his drunk brain could process Stiles' words, then he began to look around in the room.  
"Dude, where? They look all the same to me"  
"Over there, by the--", but where just a minute ago his future husband's butt had been there was now nothing. Just like that he was gone. Poof. He could hear his own heart crushing, because you only see beauty like this once in your life, because life's a bitch. It's like seeing a fairy or unicorn. 

After that he went home and didn't leave his room for days, because what's the point in living if you have to life without a perfect butt in your live? He mourned the death of his imaginary children and the non-existence of their small house with large garden and barbecues on Sundays. That is until his father gave him the idea, when they had their weekly phone call. He was talking about the missing cat of their elderly neighbor, Mrs. Rodriguez. Apparently the cat had been missing for a day and clever Mrs. Rodriguez had her nephew help her make a missing poster and they had printed it over a hundred times and plastered the town with it. After that he had quickly ended the call, promising to call his father soon. 

Then he started his laptop, closing the porn tabs and google searches for "perfect butt" (all pretty disappointing and not even close to the beauty he saw days ago) and started his writing program. Staring at the blank page, he cracked his knuckles before rubbing his hands together and started writing:

WANTED 

I SAW YOU AT A PARTY AND YOU HAD THE PERFECT BUTT

I WANT TO MEET YOU AND GO ON A DATE WITH YOU

CALL ME

\- STILES

 

Stiles added his phone number at the bottom, checked for spelling mistakes, made the font bigger and contempt with the outcoming pressed print. Even if his future husband wouldn't read it, someone on campus surely could point him in the right direction. While the signs where printing, Stiles changed from his pajama into jeans and his red hoodie and threw some tape into his bag. He was ready to find his future husband. 

Over the next days Stiles received hundreds of texts of people claiming to be owner of the perfect butt and although some had really nice butts, they simply weren't the one. He had though the posters would be a nice idea to find his butt again, but the euphoria he had felt over the first texts quickly changed to annoyance, when none of them turned out to be the right butt.

A week later he was taking down the posters again, accepting that most messages he received now where weird guys sending him dick pics and that the butt was a one time thing. He had had a chance and he lost it, he had to deal with that. His friends hat tried to cheer him up, Scott meant that he had been drunk and maybe the butt wasn't as great as Stiles thought it was. Lydia had agreed with them, adding that guy butts weren't that great anyways and Stiles had looked at them with utter betrayal in his eyes. Maybe he should make wanted poster for new friends. Only Kira believed him, bless her beautiful soul.  
But still, he had seen enough of old guys dicks, to know that he'll never look at his own dick when he was old and the posters had to go. 

He was just walking down a path leading to the library, looking at nothing particular, when he saw it again. And boy, Scott was so wrong, the wrongest, actually, because the butt was even more perfect in natural light. The guys was wearing dark blue jeans this time, not as tight as the ones he wore at the party, but a good fit, the light of the fading sun made the butt look unbelievably soft and radiant. Stiles could hear angels sing. 

Although he wasn't prepared, he was quicker this time, running after the guy, the posters flying out of his bag, but he didn't care. He managed to run past him and put himself in his way, panting from his sprint. He looked up at the guy and immediately regretted his mistake. Because if his butt was gorgeous, the guy in general was something else entirely. Graced with a beauty that could not be described by the english language (or any language at all).  
His face was breathtakingly beautiful, with eyes the color of heaven, framed by black rimmed glasses. The guy was frowning, looking at Stiles like he could not imagine how this skinny weird thing got in his way. 

"What?" Oh God, even his voice was hot, seriously what's the deal with this guy?  
Stiles simply held up one of his posters: "Why didn't you call? I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
"I -- what?!" the guy looked baffled "I didn't know they were about me."  
"Dude, are you serious? Have you even seen your butt? It's amazing."  
The guy blushed and laughed a bit, showing the cutest bunny teeth Stiles had ever seen, totally confirming his theory that the guy couldn't possibly be a human being.  
"But would you want to go on a date? With me?", Stiles asked. If aliens where this hot, he was super willing to date one.  
The guy was thinking for a moment, then he nodded: "Sure, I'd love to."  
Stiles nearly fainted then. 

\------------------------------------------------------

On their first date Stiles found out, that the guy was named Derek and that he was a huge nerd, that spend most of his time in the library reading. He was more into DC than Marvel and Batman his favorite superhero. His favorite book was War and Peace and his favorite poet Pablo Neruda, which he could recite in Spanish. Stiles also found out, that he was completely in love with Derek.  
They got married two years after their first date and even after five years of marriage, Derek still isn't used to waking up finding Stiles caressing his butt or using it as a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](www.gayswaren.tumblr.com)


End file.
